The Spare
by Kat-of-the-Streets
Summary: In this story Robert has an elder brother who is supposed to marry Cora. Robert however wishes she wouldn't say yes to him because, in his own words, that would put him into an impossible situation.
1. Chapter 1

AN: First of all, thank you so much for your reviews, favorites and follows on the two one-shots I posted recently! Also a shout out to all those of you who have favorited several of my stories over the course of the last few weeks, and especially so last week. I am really glad you like my stories so much!

This story is a short multi chapter story. It consists of seven rather short chapters and I have already finished writing them, so I will definitely publish all of it. Back in the days when I had a little more time on my hands I used to update most of my stories of Thursdays and I thought that it might be nice to go back to that. So there will be an update every Thursday.

In this story Robert has an elder brother who is supposed to marry Cora. Robert however wishes she wouldn't say yes to him because it would put him into an impossible situation.

Have a great day everyone,

Kat

* * *

Chapter 1

Violet – Grantham House, London, June 1889

She notices the physical distance between her two sons. Although they are talking to each other they stand much further away from each other than they would have to. And she knows that this distance is a physical manifestation of the emotional distance between the brothers. Although the age difference between them is only a little over a year they seem to have fallen apart.

She thinks it all began with Rosamund's engagement. Robert was in favor of her marrying that banker and Richard was dead against it. He saw the stain it would put on the family reputation while Robert saw that Marmaduke Painswick would make his sister happy. Because she loves him and he is rich enough to finance the lifestyle Rosamund wants to lead. Because their father sided with Robert and gave Rosamund his blessings, Robert has become much more outspoken about his own opinion.

He talks more about the estate and what he thinks should be done with it than he used to. This of course sets Richard's teeth on edge. He is the future Earl of Grantham of course, not Robert. If he is lucky, Robert will live at Eryholme. If he finds a woman rich enough to support him there.

The financial difficulties of the family are another sore point between the brothers. Robert wants to modernize, make the farms more efficient and Richard wants to keep things as the way they are. As their father made a very bad investment a year ago, keeping things as they are is not option. But neither is modernizing because they don't have enough money. The task of securing the estate falls to Richard of course. He will have to marry an heiress. Preferably an English heiress, but considering how much money the need, he might have to make do with one of those horrible American dollar princesses. Richard does not want to get married, not yet at least and envies Robert the freedom of not having that responsibility on his shoulders.

It is for the better though that it is Richard who needs to marry the right heiress. He is much better at flirting than Robert and better at pretending to like or even love someone. Robert has never fully learned to his emotions. If Robert had to propose to a woman he didn't love he'd probably be honest about the fact that he was only asking for her hand in marriage out of a necessity while Richard is able to make any woman swoon. She certainly hopes that Richard will be able to swoon the right women tonight because he needs to get married within the next year.

Richard – That same day, a ball in London

He loves those balls. The sparkling diamonds in the lady's hairs, the sparkling drinks, the sparkling silver trays that are being carried around and offered to the guests. He loves talking to his peers and dancing with the ladies. The ladies who all try to make him like them. Despite their financial troubles, he is still considered to be a good catch. He will be an Earl, the family owns a beautiful estate and with the right kind of money they will be able to keep it. He is sure of that. All he needs to do is find the right heiress for that. A feat he thinks must be rather easy. He knows he is popular with the ladies, good looking and charming. He knows he will be able to make those American dollar princesses swoon. He is a little apprehensive of having to have a woman in his life permanently but then again he knows that that must not stop his other exploits. He can still stay with his friends as much as he likes, he can still sleep with as many women as he likes. As long as his wife doesn't find out about it too soon.

"Well then, good luck," his brother says to him and he detects a sarcastic note in his voice. He knows that Robert does not agree with his plan to not let a marriage change his life style. "You have to give your wife a chance at least," his younger brother had told him and he had laughed about him. Robert has such ridiculous ideas about love and romance and honesty. Well, Robert can be true to his wife if he so prefers. If he ever finds a wife.

His father has pointed out the American heiresses to him and he plans on dancing with all those in attendance. They vary greatly in age and beauty but there are few he thinks are acceptable enough for him to produce an heir. Miss Claire Walters, Miss Helena Flynn and Miss Cora Levinson. Those three he needs to keep an eye on. Those three he can imagine in his bed and that is all that counts. They have all smiled and simpered at him and he is sure that he can make any one of them fall in love with him. He thinks that Cora Levinson might be the toughest nut to crack but so be it. It doesn't really matter which of those three he marries. If he doesn't find anyone better.

"Make your brother dance with them," his father says to him.

"Huh?" he asks.

"Those that you consider bearable. Make your brother dance with them. He can tell us what he thinks then."

"Why?" he asks.

"Well, those women certainly don't want to marry him so might reveal a little more of their true selves to Robert than they reveal to you."

He doesn't understand why this is important, but he doesn't care. He draws Robert away from a group of his friends, introduces him to his chosen ladies one by one and makes him dance with them.

Robert – that same night

Hardly ever do the differences between a first and a second son of an Earl become more apparent than in a ballroom full of single ladies. They all swoon over his brother and don't care for him. He is sometimes jealous of his older brother, envies him the ability to make any woman fall in love with him but he is also glad not to be responsible for bringing enough money into the estate by marriage. Miss Walters seems rather silly to him, Misss Flynn rather haughty. She made it very clear she did not have any interest in him whatsoever. Although he would not mind having a sister-in-law who does not care for him. Because he knows that she will eventually lead an unsatisfying life and the less she likes him the less he will have to deal with her.

"This is the last one," his brother says and leads him over to a tall woman with dark hair and stunningly blue eyes.

"Miss Levinson," his brother says and this Miss Levinson smiles at his brother rather more calculatingly than Miss Walters and Miss Flynn did.

"Let me introduce my little brother to you. The Honourable Robert Crawley." Miss Levinson looks at the two of them and then addresses Richard. "Have you noticed that your brother is hald a head taller than you Lord Downton? I wouldn't call him little." He almost chokes on his drink and he feels tears of laughter in his eyes. Once he has swallowed and stopped coughing, after being hit in the back unnecessarily hard by his brother, he asks Miss Levinson to dance with him and unsurprisingly she agrees.

"You do not like my brother," he says to her. He does not need to toy with this woman, that much is obvious.  
"I neither like nor dislike your brother. I don't know him. I just found it peculiar to introduce you as his 'little' brother.

"I suppose that is what I have always been to him," he says and Miss Levinson asks "So is it a term of endearment then?" He knows it is not, but Miss Levinson does not need to know this. "I suppose so," he says.

"Why does your family want my money?" she asks and the question is so blunt he almost steps onto Miss Levinsons foot.

"What?" he asks.

"I don't have to pretend with you. You don't want to marry me, I don't want to marry you. Why does your family need money? Because you must need money, considering whom your brother has danced with tonight."

He decides there and then that honesty is best in this situation.

"My father made a bad investment a year ago. A very bad investment." Miss Levinson nods.

"So it isn't gambling or some such matter that has ruined you financially?" He shakes his head.

"Well then," she says and nothing else. But when his brother asks Miss Levinson for the next dance she smiles at Richard the way that all the other women smile. As if she was already in love with him.

* * *

Let me know what you think, please :)  
And thank you for your support!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you so very much for all the lovely reviews on the first chapter! I would never have expected that! And it really motivated.

I hope you like this chapter just as much!

As always, have a great day,  
Kat

* * *

Cora – A rented London House, July 1889

The season is slowly winding down and she knows she has to narrow down her suitors. There are quite a few of them. Her dance card has always been full. She does not ridicule herself by believing that any of the men that are interested in her have an interest beyond her money. They all need her money but they are all willing to give her title. And that is what her parents want and what she wants. She wants to start her own life and this seems almost perfect. She knows she won't marry for love but that is just as well for her. If there is no love lost between her and her husband she can keep living her own life, travel a lot once she has produced an heir and possibly a spare. And that is what she wants.

She thinks that she can narrow it down to two candidates who are both interested in her. The Duke of Suffolk and the Viscount Downton. The Duke is of course already a duke and she'd be addressed as "your grace" which would be lovely. But he is also 20 years older than her, his estate is run down and there must be a reason why he has never been married. Viscount Downton will eventually be the Earl of Grantham, the estate is not run down from what she hears and while she is sure that he does not care for her personally, she thinks she could accept him as her husband far easier than the Duke. So she decides to say yes to the duke only if she has the feeling that the Viscount Downton will not make her an offer.

When she tells her parents about this they agree. There are a few more balls to attend and both the duke and the viscount have called on her during the day. She is rather sure that at least one of them will make her an offer. And if not, there will always be the next season.

Robert – beginning that same day at a ball

His father has ordered him to dance with Miss Levinson. Again. He thinks he has danced with her at least as much as Richard has but his father wants to be sure. He wants to be sure of her characters.

"I want to make sure that Richard's heir really is Richard's heir," his father keeps saying over and over again. The Earl of Grantham does not seem to think much of the faithfulness of American women.

"Back again, Mr. Crawley," Miss Levinson says playfully and it makes him laugh. She always makes him laugh. That is why he doesn't really mind dancing with her so often.

"I am afraid so," he replies.

"Your father wants to make quite sure your brother is making the right choice," she says and it is not a question.

"Yes. And he thinks you'll be more honest with me than with my brother." Miss Levinson lifts her head and puts her chin forward in a manner that he finds quite endearing.

"He is right. You don't have to like me. And I don't have to pretend to like you," she says.

"So you don't like me?" he asks in mock shock.

"I do like you. I would like to have you as a brother-in-law," she says and he knows he is supposed to pass this message on to his brother. And for some reason that knowledge seems to sting a little. But not enough to not enjoy his dance with Miss Levinson. They are quite good at dancing together.

When he passes on the message to his brother, he seems satisfied. "Good," he says. "I have a feeling Cora knows what she is getting herself into. She does not seem to expect a fairytale romance and marriage. She is rather independent. That suits me well."

It gives him another sting that his brother refers to Miss Levinson as Cora. He wishes women would offer him to call him by their first names. But maybe that is a liberty he just has to take.

Rather unexpectedly he meets Cora Levinson three more times that week. Once at his sister and brother-in-law's house during tea, once at a picnic hosted by a friend and once at a book store. And it bothers him. It shouldn't bother him but when they met at Rosamund's house for tea Richard was occupied with their father and Maramduke, and Cora sought him out as her companion. They spent nearly two hours talking to each other and when the party broke up he was rather sad to see her go.

"You have to be very careful," his sister said to him then and he replied "I know".

When they met at the picnic, Richard paid Cots much more attention than he did at the tea party but still he felt that there was pull between Cora and him that shouldn't be there. So he feigned illness that night and did not attend the ball they had all been invited to.

When Richard came home at 7 am the next morning the first thing his brother told him was that Cora wished him a speedy recovery. And that he kissed her. And that he went to one of his courtesans after the ball because he was "in the mood".

The meeting at the book shop was rather brief but the stunning smile that Cora gave him when she saw him up and about was enough to give any man weak knees.

.

"You cannot pretend to be ill again tonight," his brother says to him and brings him out of his reverie. "Cora will talk of nothing but you if you are not there. And I need you to tell her that I am going to propose to her." He pours himself a drink and drinks before answering.

"Why don't you just propose?" he asks Richard who looks at him as if he was stupid.

"I need to find out is she would definitely say yes or if she would prefer Suffolk, that old blubber head."

"You don't want the embarrassment of a woman saying 'no' to you," he says and thinks that it would be what his brother deserves, kissing one woman and then sleeping with another in the same night.

"No. I don't want Miss Walters to hear about it if Cora says no. Because if Cora does not want me, I will have to take Claire Walters."

.

He does not want to dance with Cora. So he dances with Claire Walters first who makes it very clear that she would say yes to his brother.

When he stands at the side of the dance floor Cora walks up to him and he knows he cannot avoid her. So he decides on being cool and composed.

"Miss Levinson," he says and she smiles at him.

"Mr. Crawley. How nice to see you again." He tried to be aloof, but then Cora leans her head to one side a little and asks

"Aren't you going to ask me to dance?" He shrugs.

"Alright," she says and smirks. "I will go American on you then," grabs his hand and pulls him onto the dance floor.

"You are unbelievable," he says and doesn't really know what he means by that.

After their dance he leads her outside onto the balcony because he still has to tell her that Richard wants to propose to her. And he cannot do that in front of other people. They shouldn't be overheard, least of all by Claire Walters.

"My brother wants to propose." He hadn't meant to say it like this, without any lead up.

"That was rather blunt," Cora replies and he says "maybe _I_ am going American on _you_."

"I'd love to think that I could turn English gentlemen into Americans," she says and then takes a deep breath.

"You can tell your brother I'd say yes."

He doesn't know what to say. Of course this is what the family wants, between her and Claire Walters, Cora is the clear favorite. Even his mother prefers her over Claire although she is against Richard marrying an American.

"I wish you'd say no," he says.

"Why? I thought you liked me," Cora replies but he can see the truth dawning in her eyes.

"I do like you. And you marrying my brother, a man who will surely cast you aside sooner rather than later, would put me in an impossible situation."

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I really appreciate them.

And also thank you to those of your who reviewed some of my other stories.

As always, have a great day everyone,

Kat

* * *

Chapter 3

Cora – that same night on the balcony

"I know your brother won't be loyal to me," she says. "I know he'll have mistresses, I know he has one now. But he offers what I want. A comfortable home and freedom. Eventually. He won't lock me up in a drafty castle. He'll let me travel and do what I want once I have produced an heir and maybe a spare. I am walking into this with my eyes open, Robert." She realizes that she has never called him Robert, but as her future brother-in-law it seems appropriate. What does _not_ seem appropriate is the sad smile on his face.

"I know you are walking into this with open eyes. You are intelligent and a pragmatist. But you and I in the same house with my brother gone to see his mistress would not be a good situation. Neither or me nor for you," Robert says. She wants to pretend that she doesn't know what Robert means, wants to tell him that for her it might not be that difficult. But she can't break his heart like that.  
"We'll just have to find a wife for you then," she says and then gives him a sisterly peck on the cheek.

"I think we will have to do that," Robert says without moving his head away. And instead of taking a step backwards, of going back inside, she gives him another peck. On the lips. And she closes her eyes. She feels Robert grab her waist and pull her closer and realization shoots through her like a lightning bolt. When Robert moves away from her and begins to apologize she says "don't. At least now I know what it is like to kiss out of affection. Or being in love. And I gather you are not going to see your mistress tonight."

"No," Robert simply states and stares at her.

"I can't marry _you_," she says to him. "I'd prefer you over your brother but my parents wouldn't allow it and I want." But she doesn't know how to go on. She wants a title, she wants a big house and an estate, she does not need a love match.

"Well, I think you now know why I think we'd end up in an impossible situation. Both of us. If you accept my brother I will have to leave Downton. I'll stay with my sister and away from you."

This breaks her heart a little but she understands. And she knows this would be best.

"Yes. That seems like an easy solution." Of course it won't be easy but she is sure that Robert will find love somewhere else and quickly. And after all, he can't really love her, he might be in love with her as she is little in love with him but it isn't serious. How could it be serious after a six weeks acquaintance?

Patrick – Grantham House, London, a day later

"Violet, we need to talk." His wife looks at him and smiles. They may never have been in love but they have always been rather good friends.

"What about?" she asks and puts her pen down.

"Richard. And Miss Levinson. And Robert."

"So you have heard the rumors too? That we are actually trying to push Robert onto Miss Levinson?" He is glad that Violet already knows about this.

"Yes. And so have her parents. Her father has made it very clear to me that he wants a title for his daughter. Robert is not an option they'll consider."

"I gather not," Violet replies and looks thoughtful. "What it comes down to is that we either have to discourage Richard from proposing to Cora and push him towards Claire Walters instead or we have to encourage Robert to leave for a while." That is exactly what he thinks.

"Considering that our son's wife will live with us I think we should encourage Robert to go away. Miss Levinson is much more bearable than Miss Walters." Violet gives a dry chuckle.

"I find them both unbearable and both of them will need a lot of training to fill my shoes. But you are right. Miss Levinson is the lesser of those two evils. Although we might miss Robert."

"He would move away eventually anyway."

He is surprised by Robert's quick acquiescence to his plan of making him leave.

"To be honest Papa, I think that would be best for Miss Levinson and me and maybe also the family reputation." His youngest child looks quite determined, calm and detached. But still he thinks that there is something that Robert is keeping to himself.

"Why did you dance so much with her? Why did you talk so much to her?" Robert sighs.

"Because Richard made me. He wanted to be sure. And I understand that. He reasoned that women would be much more open with me than with him, seeing as they did not want to marry me. And I think that Miss Levinson is the best of what is available. She is smart, she knows what she is getting herself into."

"Which means she knows about your brother's affairs."

"I am sure her parents have spies. And she sees things for what they are. She is a pragmatist." He watches Robert toy with his half empty scotch glass.

"Do you like her?" he asks and Robert looks him squarely in the eyes.

"I am afraid I do. But nothing has happened and nothing ever will happen. I'll find someone else."

In this moment he feels strange pride for his son who sees the situation so clearly and does not seem intent on making a fuss. Instead he'll just take himself out of the equation.

Richard – that same day

He has made his final decision. He will propose to Cora Levinson tomorrow. In a manner he is looking forward to marrying her. She is quite beautiful and not overly emotional. He might actually be able to convince her to not just lie back and think of England but to make the private parts of their marriage a little interesting. She didn't seem a complete novice at kissing and clearly did not expect him to propose the second his lips had left her hers. It might actually be fun to share a bed with her. For a while.

He knows that eventually he will cast Cora aside completely but she'll find someone else. Maybe a stable boy or a land agent. Or someone in New York. He doesn't care. As long as she gives him an heir or two he is fine with whatever she does. He needs her money too of course. But that is in essence his father's task. He will secure it and tie it to the estate and make sure that during his life time there won't ever be any money problems again. Maybe he can get Robert to have a look at the finances from time to time. He and his brother don't see eye to eye on matters of the estate but he has a nagging feeling that Robert would run it better than him. Maybe he can make Robert his land agent once he is the earl. The thought makes him laugh, particularly because he envisioned his wife having an affair with the land agents only moments ago.

He casts that weird image aside and concentrates on tonight, his last night of real freedom. He'll go out with a few friends, visit one of his mistresses and come home very late. He'll sleep through his hangover and then propose marriage to Cora Levinson.

* * *

Please let me know what you think! Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

AN at the bottom today.

* * *

Chapter 4 – The next day, Grantham House, London

Robert

"Robert, wake up. Wake up now! Robert!" He has never heard his father shout like that. Never. And he has never seen him so frantic. Or crying. His father never cries. But he can see tear tracks on his face.

"Is it Mama, or Rosamund?" he asks, imagining them sick and fighting for their lives because of some stupid illness.

"No. It is Richard." His father says this with such finality that he knows what has happened. A shower runs down his spine, he feels his stomach turn around and has difficulties keeping last night's dinner down. He gets out of his bed and looks his father in the eyes.

"What happened?"

"The police say your brother got involved in some sort of brawl. It might have been about a woman but they weren't sure. He was drunk and fell and hit his head on a table and there was nothing that could be done for him. Nothing."

He feels empty. So very empty. And his father looks so old and forlorn.

"Mama," he says.

"I haven't told her yet. I couldn't do it." His father looks at him pleadingly and he nods. "I'll come with you."

Together they walk to her mother's room and it pains him to see his father gently shaking her awake. He doesn't yell, not the way he yelled when he was woken up.

"What, what is it? Patrick? Why is Robert in my bedroom?"

He sees his father struggling for words. He sits on his mother's bed slumped and defeated, not able to say anything.

"We have very bad news, Mama," he says and is not surprised to hear his voice croak. He may not have liked his brother, but it pains him endlessly to know that the man he grew up with does not exist anymore.

"What is it?" His mother has now turned to him and he thinks that these are the hardest words he has ever had to speak.

"Richard was out last night. I don't know where. He got into a fight and hit his head. Badly. There was nothing that could be done for him."

His mother asks "what does that mean?" but he can see comprehension on her face.

"It means that he is dead, Violet. Our eldest son is dead." His father says and his mother falls back onto her pillows. He has never seen such a pained expression on her face.

"I'll get dressed and tell Rosamund. And Miss Levinson."

Rosamund deals with the news of brother's death as she deals with all unpleasant news. She says "damn it," swallows once and then holds her head up high.

"Would you like to stay?" she asks and for a moment he considers saying yes because he would like to talk to her about Richard, to deal with losing their brother together but then he remembers that this is Rosamund and that she will do anything not to have to talk about Richard. Not because she isn't sad. She is incredibly sad. But because she does not want to talk about matters close to her heart.

"I have to tell Miss Levinson. She is expecting Richard's proposal."

"Yes, it is best if we tell her before she reads it in the papers."

So he walks up to the house the Levinson's have rented and asks to see Miss Levinson. He is inconveniently stopped by her father.

"Mr. Crawley. I already told your parents that we will not consider you as our daughter's husband. Your brother, yes. But not you." He is taken aback by this but then pushes the deeper meaning of what he just heard aside.

"It is my brother I need to talk to her about. Right now," he says and Cora's father looks at him with surprise on his face. "Go ahead then. She is in the drawing room."

"Mr. Crawley, how nice to see you," she says gets up and walks towards him. He needs to say it now and he has the feeling that he is getting used to it. Cora is the third woman after all he has to tell about his brother's death within a few hours.

"I am afraid I come with rather bad news. Richard got into a fight last night. He fell and hit his head and there was nothing to be done for him. He is dead. I am so sorry," he says and looks at Cora. All the color has left her face as she is walking towards him. She touches his left forearm with her right hand. "How very dreadful. This must be very hard for you," she says in such a tender voice that he feels tears stinging his eyes.

"We never got along well. I was envious of him, of how he was able to charm others left, right and center. I envied him the estate that he did not care about. And I know he was envious of me too. Of my freedom, of not having the pressure of being the next Earl of Grantham on me. He used me sometimes, and I was mad at him, I was mad him for making me sort out his future bride but this is not what I wanted. I didn't want him dead." All those words tumble out of his mouth and he can feel the grip of Cora's arm lifting. He wishes she'd keep gripping him. But instead she leans forward and puts both her arms around him in a hug that is so full of comfort and so unexpected that he can't stop himself from putting his head on her shoulder if only for just a second. He then steps back and takes her arms off him. "Thank you for being understanding. I am sorry, I embarrassed you."

"You could never embarrass me," she says.

"Mr. Crawley," he hears her father shout and only then realizes that he has taken Cora's arms off him but not let go of her hands. "What do you think you are doing?"

"He told me that Richard is dead, father," Cora says and looks at her father without letting go off his hands. "I only gave him a tiny bit of comfort. It was very nice of him to come here and bring the news instead of letting us find out through the newspapers. It can't have been easy."

The expression on Mr. Levinson's face softens immediately. "Of course," he says. "Forget my outburst and please accept my condolences." He nods. "Thank you," he says. "I am afraid I must take my leave now. You may relay the news to anyone who needs to know. The papers will be full of it anyway." He turns around and the butler hands him his hat. And then he hears Cora's father's voice again.

"Lord Downton, if there is anything my family or I can do for you right now, please let me know."

His insides turn to ice and he turns around. Until this moment he had not realized that he is not the Honorable Robert Crawley anymore, but the Viscount Downton. The future Earl of Grantham. He has turned from spare to heir. A weight that he has never felt before comes crushing down on him, almost making him unable to breathe.

* * *

AN: First of all, thank you for all the wonderful and kind reviews! I really appreciate them. 

eyeon: Congrats on guessing the plot!

I am fully aware that some of you may not like this development and think it is the easy way out. Don't despair! I have already written seven chapters of a differerent version of this story. I can never let a story rest, I keep thinking about storylines and what would change if I changed the plot and then I just have to write it.

Please let me know what you think of this chapter!

As always, have a great day everyone!

Kat


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the late update! I've been drowning in work the past couple of days and really didn't have the time. I alwas reread a chapter before I post it and I just didn't get around to it.

Anyway, thank you very much for all the lovely review on the last chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5

Violet – Downton Abbey, four day later, July 1889

There are no more tears left. She watches the last of the guests leave and slumps down on a chair. She doesn't care what it looks like. It is only her husband and the two children they have left that are still in the room. And Charles, the footman. He is very discreet and he won't tell anyone how she sits.

"How are you?" Patrick asks in a very soft voice as he sits down next to her. He takes her hand in his and she is utterly thankful for it.

"Like you I assume. I am feeling like a parent who has just buried a child 60 years before his time. He should have had children of his own, he should have had an adult life, we should not have seen him buried. We are not supposed to feel this pain. And yet we do."

"But it is over now. We've put the funeral behind us." She hears a tiny bit of relief through the pain in Patrick's voice. "And we have got to move on. There are matters we have to discuss." She hates the business like voice. "Can't it wait until tomorrow?" she asks and Patrick says "no. I'd rather it not wait."

"Charles," he says, looking at the footman. "Please tell everyone downstairs that Mr. Crawley is now the Viscount Downton and to be addressed and treated accordingly." This gives her another pang and when she looks at Robert she sees the pain reflected in his eyes. Robert did not want this. He might have been envious of Richard, but he did not want this.

"And, I am sorry to bring it up, but there is the matter of the estate. We cannot go on another year. Robert, I know this sounds horrible and hollow but you have got to marry. We need money. I've gone through the books, we might be able to hold out until March if we don't take on anyone new and if the harvest is good but that is it. If you don't get married before that we will have to sell. We will have to sell everything."

"How am I supposed to find an heiress between now and March? The season is almost over," Robert says and then she cannot stop herself.

"I suppose that after all we are lucky that half of London believes that we tried to push you and not Richard towards Miss Levinson," she says. She doesn't know why. She knows she is hurting Robert but she needs to let it out. And to her surprise Robert only sighs. "I think she may have her eyes set onto the Duke of Suffolk now. I don't think she is keen on going back to America."

"Then you have to stop her," Patrick says. She could hit him. She hates this. Their eldest son has just been buried and they are pushing their younger son into the arms of the woman that Richard was practically engaged to. But not officially. He hadn't asked the question.

"Go to London, Robert. Be discreet. But go. We need the money," she says. There is time to cry about this later after all.

Cora – a rented home in London, August 1889

"The Viscount Downton," their butler announces and she looks up. For a moment she is shocked to see Robert in the door but then she remembers the awful truth.

She hears her parents greet him and then hears her father say "Martha, I have to show you something," and he literally pulls her mother out of the room.

"They shouldn't leave us alone like this. Again," Robert says but she shrugs her shoulders. "that makes it easier, doesn't it?" she asks and there is that hard and calculating look on her face.  
"You have always been honest with Robert and now I'll be honest with you. The Duke of Suffolk proposed to me last night. It wasn't indecent, I wasn't engaged to your brother after all. I am sure he knows he is only my second choice but he does not care. He needs my money." Robert looks at her and says "that is what I expected". She thinks that she can detect a little disappointment in his face.

"I told him I had to think about it. He wants an answer tonight. I think he has also set his eyes on Miss Flynn. If I say no, he'll ask her."

"Cora, I," Robert says and she can see thoughts and arguments forming in his head that he cannot put into words. Or maybe does not dare to.

"It is not your fault your brother died," she says.

"No. And I don't feel responsible. But I have to take over all of his burdens. I need to find a wife as soon as possible. But I can't marry while I am still in mourning. Which means I cannot marry until the end of January. And yet I have to be married to a rich heiress by March or we will lose everything."

She doesn't know what to say for a moment. And then she throws caution and being afraid of acting completely inappropriately to the wind.

"My parents were planning to tour the continent during fall and winter. I could go with them. We'd be back in February."

Robert looks at her completely flabbergasted.

"Are you saying you want to attend my wedding?" he asks and despite it all she has to laugh. "I'd like to attend it, yes. But what I would like even more than that would be to be in it."

"You'd like to be in my wedding? As what? A flower gi," and then he stops speaking in the middle of the word. And begins to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh dear god, I am sorry. I am so sorry. I did not get what you were saying. My brains must be addled. And it feels so wrong to laugh now."

She takes his hand in hers.

"You are allowed to laugh. It doesn't mean that you aren't sad about your brother's death anymore."

"You were supposed to marry my brother."

"A business arrangement. Which has now been rearranged."

"You understand that I cannot propose to you now," he says and this is what she expected.

"Yes. But you can tell me to tell the duke that I will not accept his proposal. And tell your father to meet mine as soon as he feels up to it."

.

Robert

.

He can't remember ever feeling so many different emotions at the same time. Incredible sadness and emptiness because he lost his brother. He is scared of being the Viscount Downton, he feels as if he was buried alive with the pressure of having to take over something he wasn't meant for. He is scared of having to marry the right amount of money. And he is incredibly happy that Cora has to all intents and purposes said that she is willing to be the woman with the right amount of money. Yet he feels incredibly guilty. Cora was supposed to become his sister-in-law, not his wife.

"Don't feel guilty. Half of London thinks that your family were pushing you on me anyway," he hears Cora say. She again has that calculating look on her face.

"I suppose so. Cora, please tell the duke that you do not want to marry him," he says and for a brief moment there is beautiful smile on her face.

"Thank you," she says.

There is nothing left to say and this is not the right occasion to celebrate or be openly happy about what just happened between them. So he takes his leave. But not without a twinge of regret for not having kissed Cora. And then he feels very guilty again.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 7

Cora – October 1889, shortly before leaving on her tour of Europe

There are only three more day until she and her parents will leave for Paris and she expects Robert to propose every day now. To make the announcement he actually needs to ask her. She knows of course that they will get married, all the documents concerning her dowry have already been signed. But Robert still hasn't officially asked her. She is sure that he wants to marry her. Some of his reasons might be wrong, many of his reasons are right.

They have become more comfortable over the course of the last six weeks. She and her parents were invited to Downton Abbey for a week and she enjoyed seeing her future home. It is a beautiful house and Robert seemed to feel a little more himself every day. He showed her around the estate. Rosamund who was staying as well usually acted as their chaperone but she never really cared about them. She often went another way once they were out of sight of the house.

Robert told her about his childhood then and she told him about hers. They talked about other things as well, sometimes about their own future, sometimes about current affairs, sometimes about literature. And sometimes they gossiped about the neighbors.

She had taken to holding onto his arms on their walks and maybe that was she enjoyed them the most. The closeness she felt to Robert.

"Lord Downton to see you," the butler announces and she looks at her mother imploringly. For once she leaves the room, but not without saying to Robert "I'll leave you two alone so you can finally ask her."

"Don't mind my mother," she says. "She'll be going back to America in March. Then we can be by ourselves."

"Oh no," Robert says. "We'll be sharing a house with my parents."

"A very big house," she says. Robert seems very unsure about what to do next.

"Robert," she says and he looks at her.

"Cora, I know I still haven't really asked you and,"

She moves closer to him and puts a finger on his lips.

"Robert, before you say anything about your brother and your estate and my money, think about what you are saying. If we want to have a proper marriage, then let's start it in a proper way. Without feeling guilty about your dead brother or your bankrupt family."

Robert stares at her. "What? We know we are getting married. The contracts have all been signed. All you have to do is to say yes."

She laughs a little laugh.

"That is true. But I won't say it unless you me properly. Down on one knee and everything."

He shakes his head in an exasperated manner but still gives her a smirk that she knows is at the very least full of affection.

He then gets down on one knee, fumbles in his pocket and then takes her hand.

"Miss Cora Levinson, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" She has to laugh a little at this. It is a joyful laugh. "Of course I will," she says, and Robert gets up and kisses her on the lips. "I am very glad and I hope you like the ring."

"It is beautiful," she says when she looks at it on her hand. It is a simple and elegant princess cut. Exactly what she likes.

.

.

Robert – Downton Abbey August 1891

.

"Are you glad to be home?" he asks Cora and she nods.

"Yes, very glad. I like London very much but with such a small baby it was just too much." He nods.

"We could have left Mary here," he says. Cora laughs.

"No darling, we couldn't have. I couldn't have been separated from her for three months and you would not have liked that either."

"You are right," he says and smiles when the nanny walks in, carrying their little girl. Mary was born in March that year and Cora said that she would either bring Mary with her to London or not go at all. He told her that she could bring Mary and in fact he told his parents that both Cora and he would stay at Downton. He would not have liked leaving Mary for such a long time but much less did he want to be separated from Cora. The first few months of their marriage might still have been a little awkward. He wasn't sure how he felt about her. He liked her very much, he had a crush on her but he was afraid that was all. Until one evening after enjoying what he still refers to "their duty" and Cora calls "terrific fun" Cora looked at him, smiled and said "You know that I love you don't you? I love you body and soul."

He didn't know what to say for a moment. And then he had to laugh because in that moment her realized that actually knew what to answer.

"I thought you might. And I just realized I love you too."

Cora had then grabbed him and pulled her down with him. What neither one of them had been aware of that time was that Mary already existed. When they found out four weeks later it brought both of them a happiness and completeness they had never felt before.

He has always been aware of the fact that his first child might not be a boy and when the doctor told him that he was the father of a healthy little girl, all he could think was that he had a daughter. A daughter to cherish and to love and to be doted on.

He doesn't know whether there will ever be a son but even if he won't have a son, he is sure that he could not have a better life.

* * *

AN: This is the end of this story. As I mentioned before, I have an alternative version of this story in the works. It is almost finished. But I am not sure whether I will post it. There has been quite a slump in reviews and I am not sure whether it is worth the work. I enjoy writing, of course (!), but it is rather difficult for me to find the time, as was obvious with me late post last week.

Anyway, have a great day everyone!


End file.
